


Birds of Paradise

by AnglophileKat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dancing, F/M, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnglophileKat/pseuds/AnglophileKat
Summary: A short scenerio at a dance club, things get a little lusty.Written to;https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtBDsZ3tzCA





	

You nod to the bouncer who has passed you back your ID, and feel your hand being pulled by your partner as you head towards the thrumming music in the club. "Let's go!" Tom says glancing back at you, an eager smile on his handsome face and you can't help but smile back as you push through the swinging doors into the heat of the club. Your senses are immediately assaulted, the room is dark, lit in blue sconces, bars at the far end of the room are illuminated in white and the dance floor is a mess of bodies and flashing floor tiles, the smell of sweat and alcohol envelope you and you can feel a heat growing on your skin.

With no need for alcohol (you've already had a bit at an after party with Tom) you follow his eager pace, hand in hand onto the dancefloor, snaking through bodies until a space in the floor for just the two of you is found. Immediately his arms are round you and yours are snaking up round his neck. Your eyes are meeting intensely as your bodies move and writhe against one another in a mess of sexual agony. The gaze between the two of you is only interrupted by shadowed moments when the spinning lights above decide to illuminate other couples but it doesn't change a thing, the passion between you isn't stifled one bit.

Your breasts are pressed taut against him, hips matching his in a lusty grind, your breath hitches here and there when his hands hit sensual areas on your body, your sides, hips, along the side of your breasts and the dip in your back. Sex is intense, but this is more, your body matches his in rhythm, music pounding all around you, stimulating a flow and feeling you've never seen before, you close your eyes blocking everything out and turn around, arms up round his neck still, but on the opposite side. His large hot hands find your hips and wrap around your front, his head dipped down as he buried his face in your neck, the heat of his breath on your neck causing your nipples to prick and press against your dress. You feel him hold your bodies tight to one another, the softness of your arse rubbing the loaded gun behind you as your hips grate to the beat. You gasp when you hear a soft moan in your ear, and the sweat dripping down your nape chills despite your heat.

By the time the two of you are out of breath, your hair is damp and bodies sticky with the sweat of the moment, he guides you to the edge of the dance floor and then out the doors into the welcoming night breeze. There's no need for words, there's a raging lust between you, he flags a taxi and he breathily gives the address of his hotel, you won't be going home tonight.


End file.
